Tea for Two: (Kogitsune X Mikazuki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Hoping to confess to his unrequited love, Mikazuki plans a romantic evening for him and Kogitsune. But when things don't go as planned, Mikazuki is left with the heart-breaking realization that he and Kogitsune will never be together... Cover Artist: たかむら


Mikazuki watched Kogitsune from underneath the shade of his umbrella, enjoying the way the Sword's muscles flexed and strained as he unloaded the bags of rice from the large push cart. Kogitsune had tied up his long white hair, the thick strands secured with a strip of black fabric. From his view on the porch, Mikazuki could see the beads of sweat rolling down Kogitsune's neck. Licking his lips in unspoken desire, Mikazuki imagined the tiny droplets sliding down the middle of the handsome Sword's back, slowly gliding around the curve of his muscular bottom…

"You know," Kogitsune grunted, tossing the last bag onto his shoulder. "You could've helped."

Mikazuki brushed a lock of his dark hair from across his vision, a slow seductive smile spreading across his lips. "Yes, but then I couldn't watch."

Kogitsune rolled his eyes, ignoring Mikazuki as he stored the last bag.

"Perhaps you should take off your top," Mikazuki suggested, trying to sound innocent in his request.

"What for?" Kogitsune snorted. "I'm already done."

Mikazuki frowned, genuinely upset by Kogitsune's response. "Surely there are more heavy items for you to lift and carry. Stay here," he offered. "I'll go find some."

Kogitsune chuckled softly, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Sorry, Jiji, the show's over for today."

"What are you going to do now?" Mikazuki asked, following Kogitsune into the house.

"Shower and eat," Kogitsune answered shortly, winking at the Cook as they cut through the kitchen.

"And after that?"

Kogitsune stopped, turning around to pin Mikazuki with a questioning gaze. "Why?"

"Why what?" Mikazuki asked.

"Why are you suddenly so concerned with my comings and goings?"

"Because," Mikazuki replied, tucking his umbrella under his arm. "I was thinking about letting you join me for tea this evening."

" _Letting_ me?" Kogitsune snickered. "Don't you mean _asking_ me to join you for tea?"

"I just did."

Kogitsune shook his head, continuing his long strides towards his bedroom. Mikazuki jogged to catch up, ignoring the nagging suspicion that Kogitsune was trying to get away from him.

"Meet me in the tea house after dinner this evening. Eight o'clock sharp, understood?"

This time Kogitsune didn't bother to acknowledge Mikazuki's presence let alone his request. Still, Mikazuki was undeterred. He'd planned this evening with great care, taking his time to ensure everything would be just right. The night promised to be warm and cozy with a nice cool breeze from the east. And, if they were lucky, there would be a sky so clear that the moon and all its sparkling companions would shower them with their heavenly light. It would be magical and utterly romantic; leading up to the moment Mikazuki would finally confess his love for Kogitsune.

"Good, I'll see you then," Mikazuki said, a flutter of excitement tickling his tummy. "Master brought a sample of tea back from his trip to India last month. I've made some adjustments to the blend, so it'll be my first time brewing the finished product. I'm a bit nervous, but I'll prepare a few different flavors in case you don't like this one."

When they reached Kogitsune's door, Mikazuki started to say goodbye, but the door clicked shut in his face before he had a chance to get a word out.

"Ok, I'll see you later," Mikazuki called, hoping his words reached Kogitsune's ears. "I can't wait," he added in a soft whisper.

 ** _Later that night…_**

Mikazuki tried to catch up with Kogitsune after dinner to confirm their date, but the male was swept up in a heated debate with Mitsutada and Shishiou. Mikazuki decided he'd gather his things and wait for Kogitsune at the small tea house located in the center of their Saniwa's garden. It was a quarter past seven, so he had plenty of time to prepare.

Mikazuki lit the fire first then grabbed the large ornate box he kept locked and tucked away on one of the shelves. He tugged on the long chain he kept around his neck, pulling it from his garments until a small key popped out from under his collar. He slid the key into the lock, opening the box with a soft click.

Before him was an array of tiny boxes, stacked neatly along the removable shelves built into the case. None of the boxes were labelled, but Mikazuki knew exactly which ones were which. He could tell by the texture and color, by their placement and unique scents. Inside this box were the flavors of each and every person Mikazuki held near and dear to his heart. From his Master to the blacksmith, from his best friend Tsurumaru to the Cook who always brought cakes with her when she and Mikazuki had tea together; every blend had been carefully crafted by Mikazuki's own hand. Each flavor encompassed the very essence of the person Mikazuki had made it for, making even the most casual rendezvous with friends, intimate and special. Everyone in the house had their own signature blend. Well, everyone except Kogitsune…

Mikazuki had yet to find the right combination of flavors to capture Kogitsune's spirit. He was about to give up until their Master returned from India, bearing all manner of exotic gifts. Among them was a small parcel just for Mikazuki. The moment Mikazuki had inhaled the tea's rich and luxurious scent, he'd know immediately who it belonged to. Adjustments had to be made, of course, but Mikazuki finally found the base for Kogitsune's perfect blend.

Tonight was the night. After weeks of hunting down ingredients, Mikazuki was able to create Kogitsune's blend. Or rather, a possible blend. Mikazuki couldn't be sure the tea was perfect until the owner tasted it. Only then could the recipe be finalized. He didn't want to be overly confident, but he was almost 100% positive Kogitsune would love it.

Once everything was ready, Mikazuki set about lighting the candles he'd strategically placed around the tea house. When the last one was lit, he turned around to examine his work. The entire room was bathed in a pale golden light, and the incense he'd set to burn filled the small space with its delightful fragrance. Mikazuki took a moment to adjust his pale lavender yukata before kneeling down to begin the intricate task of making tea. If he timed everything just right, he'd have the first cup ready the moment Kogitsune arrived.

 _He waited…_

 _And waited…_

 _And waited…_

Mikazuki finally gave up at half past eleven. The tea was ice cold and the candles were starting to flicker and fade. Mikazuki cleaned his tools, setting them out neatly to dry. Relocking his tea case, he placed it back onto the shelf with a heartbroken sigh. His legs were stiff and sore after being on the ground for so long, so he moved slowly around the room, blowing out candles and putting out the incense still burning.

As quietly as possible, Mikazuki slid the door shut and made his way back to the house. He was halfway to the front entrance when the sound of laughter reached his ears. The Swords who'd gone into town to drink and socialize were returning. Kogitsune was among them, a handsome young male tucked neatly under his arm.

Mikazuki slipped out of sight, pressing his back to the wall and his hand to his chest. His racing heart raced sputtered to a stop, shattering in the hollow of his ribcage. When the tears started, he was so surprised a humorless laugh burst from his lips. Slowly, Mikazuki sank to the ground, the weight of his crushing heartache dropping him firmly to his knees.

All the painstaking planning, all the time and effort… All this, and not once did Mikazuki consider an outcome where the night ended with Kogitsune in the company of someone else. That should be him in Kogitsune's arms; his body pressed intimately against the towering male's muscular frame. Instead, some simpering boy was being ushered to the privacy of Kogitsune's bedroom. The young and beautiful male would enjoy a night of wondrous pleasures; pleasures Mikazuki would only ever fantasize about.

There were no words to describe how ridiculous and idiotic Mikazuki felt, and as he reflected on the disastrous night, scrutinizing every waking second leading up to the moment his heart had shattered into a thousand pieces, Mikazuki couldn't help but blame himself. In what world would someone like Kogitsune ever want someone like him? Mikazuki knew the answer immediately. Never… Absolute clarity slammed into him, and suddenly the idea of such a union was nothing short of comical.

Despite what you might think, Mikazuki was no fool. Kogitsune made no secret of his constant irritation with the haughty and slightly oblivious Sword. Mikazuki could be abrupt at times, maybe even a little demanding and pushy some might say. But there were moments when Mikazuki could swear he saw a flicker of something else; a warmth and affection in Kogitsune's gaze that was just for him.

Mikazuki shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut to block out the absurd imaginings still flitting through his mind. He couldn't understand why, but as raw as his pain was, he still dreamed of stolen kisses under the starlit sky…

"A beautiful illusion," Mikazuki whispered to the night air.

Dreams had no bearing on Mikazuki's cruel reality. The truth was brutal and unforgiving, and a silly cup of tea wouldn't change the fact that Kogitsune would never return his love.

Time passed as the tears fell, but Mikazuki felt as if it had stopped for him. The drunken laughter of the Swords had long since faded, but he didn't have the strength to move. Pulling his knees to his chest, Mikazuki sank into the embrace of the surrounding shadows, staring up at the crystal clear sky through his veil of tears…

 ** _The next morning…_**

Mikazuki entered the dining room, a smile painted on his face. It was breakfast, and the Master of the household insisted everyone currently in residence sit down together for the most important meal of the day. There were a few hungover Swords, but Kogitsune seemed to be perfectly fine. Not that Mikazuki was paying attention…

Mikazuki took his usual seat next to his Master, Izo Yamamoto, who sat at the head of the table. Dahlia, Izo's wife, sat to the sage's right, and directly across from Mikazuki. Luckily, conversations were already in full swing, so Mikazuki's late arrival went unnoticed. For half a blissful second, he thought he was going to make it through the meal without anyone saying a word to him at all. How wrong he was.

"So," Izo said, setting his cup down and addressing Mikazuki. "How was the tea?"

Mikazuki blinked, looking up and staring blankly into Izo's pale green eyes. "I-I'm sorry, what did you say, Master?"

"The tea," he repeated. "The one I brought back from India. How was it?"

"Oh, I-I… I haven't tried it yet."

"Really?" Izo asked, wiping his mouth on his napkin and tossing it onto his empty plate. "You've been locked away in the tea house for weeks. Perfecting the blend no doubt," he added with a wink. "When I saw candles burning last night, I just assumed you were finally brewing it."

Mikazuki licked his lips nervously. He couldn't lie about being in the tea house. He was the only one who used it, so saying he was there wouldn't make sense.

"I was in the tea house last night, but not for tea. I-I, uh… forgot something there yesterday morning. I went back to get it last night."

"It took you quite some time to find it," Izo chuckled. "The candles were lit for a few hours. And I'm almost positive I saw smoke rising from the roof."

"Oh, y-yes," Mikazuki stammered, reaching for his glass of water and taking a sip to hide the catch in his voice. "I completely forgot. I made a small pot of tea to help me sleep."

"I see," Izo said, completely missing the tremor in Mikazuki's voice. "Well, I know how picky you are about who you drink with and what kind of tea you prepare, but I should like to taste this particular brew. I didn't get the chance to while I was in India, so I was hoping we could share a cup together. Would that be alright? Just this once of course."

"I-I… uh…"

"Have you finalized the blend?"

"Y-yes, but I…"

"Perfect! If you need someone to try it out on, I have some time this morning. Or later this evening, if you prefer. That way Dahlia can join us."

Mikazuki's gaze flickered to Izo's raven-haired wife. Unlike her husband, Dahlia recognized the distress in Mikazuki's voice. She reached out, slipping her hand into Izo's larger one, and turning his attention towards her instead.

"Darling, don't you have a meeting this morning. The one with the gentleman from the European Order?"

Izo frowned. "No, not that I recall. I checked my schedule last night and I don't have any appointments scheduled. But I do have several for the remainder of this week, so I'd like to spend today relaxing if possible. What better way to do so than with a cup of Mikazuki's excellent tea. So what will it be, Mika-chan, this morning or later this evening?"

Dahlia started to protest, but Mikazuki stopped her. "I'd be happy to drink with you, Master," he replied, trying his best to keep his smile in place. "But I'm afraid I can't prepare the tea you so graciously gifted me with."

Mikazuki took a deep breath, ignoring the fact that the entire dining room had gone quiet and was now listening intently to this conversation.

"I made the tea last night," Mikazuki continued, hoping his voice sounded relatively composed. "I was… anxious to try it, so I... I prepared the entire pouch."

"Oh, that's a shame," Izo said with a sigh. "I suppose I should have brought a larger sample back. How was it? I can look into purchasing more if you find it pleasing. The owner of the teashop is an old friend of mine, I'm sure I could order some in bulk."

Mikazuki bit his lip, dropping his head in shame. "Actually I… I-I didn't get to taste it, Master."

Izo's brow furrowed in confusion. "But you just said…"

"Yes, I know," Mikazuki said, swallowing back the lump in his throat. "I got distracted after I made the tea. I was looking for the… the item I lost. The tea got cold and… and I had to pour it out."

Izo nodded. "Cold tea is never good. And reheating it is out of the question."

"Indeed," Mikazuki replied.

Izo clucked his tongue in disappointment. "It is regrettable though. I would have liked to taste it."

"Me too," Mikazuki replied absently. "It had a wonderful fragrance. Bold yet strangely delicate."

"Then I think you should definitely purchase some more, darling," Dahlia interjected.

"Consider it done," Izo announced, smiling lovingly at his wife. "But I would still like a cup of tea if it's all the same, Mika-chan. You know the one I like, right?"

Mikazuki looked up, forcing his lips to turn up in a smile again. "Of course, Master" he answered calmly. "I also have a few others you can choose from. I've been working on several new blends you might like as well."

"New blends?" Izo said with mild curiosity. "Interesting. Perhaps I'll try one. I think it's about time for something different, don't you think?"

"Absolutely, Master."

"When shall I join you in the teahouse?" Izo asked.

Mikazuki pushed is chair out and rose to his feet. "If you'll give me an hour or so, I'll go and prepare now."

"Don't you want to finish eating?" Dahlia asked, looking up at Mikazuki with a motherly expression.

"I'm not particularly hungry at the moment, Dahlia-sama."

"Then I'll have Cook pack a couple of those apples cakes you like so much," Dahlia replied. "You and Izo can enjoy them with your tea. Hopefully, your appetite will return by then"

"Thank you, Mistress," Mikazuki replied, bowing his head respectfully. "May I be excused to prepare, Master?"

"You may," Izo answered. "I'll see you shortly."

Mikazuki left the room, slipping into the kitchen and out the back door. He was almost to the tea house when someone grabbed his hand. He yanked it free, desperately wiping the tears from his face before turning. Dahlia's petite frame stood before him, a sad smile on her beautiful lips.

"Who did you make the tea for?" Dahlia asked quietly.

"As I said, I got distracted and…"

"Who?" Dahlia asked again, her voice gentle and comforting. "I know you, Mika-chan. You never get distracted while making tea. It's an art form for you, as precious as drawing breath. You were so excited about Izo's gift. From the moment he handed it to you, I could tell you knew exactly who you wanted to share it with. So tell me," she said, taking his hand in hers. "Who was it?"

"It doesn't matter," Mikazuki replied. "He didn't come."

"That's why you poured it out," she whispered, squeezing his hand reassuringly, "because you didn't want to drink it alone."

"Tea is meant to be shared," Mikazuki explained. "I made that tea specifically for Kogitsune. I couldn't…" his words choked off, the anger in his voice so unexpected it caught them both off guard. "I couldn't drink it without him," he said in broken whisper. "It took weeks to get the combination just right. Not even I sampled the final blend. We were… we were going to taste it together. Share the experience."

"I'm so sorry, Mika-chan. I know how much you like him. I was hoping it was someone else, but…"

"No," Mikazuki replied, straightening his shoulders. "There's no reason to be sorry. I knew he didn't like me in return, but I pretended not to notice. It was foolish of me to think he would show up. If anyone should be sorry it's me."

"Don't say that, Mika-chan. You don't know why Kogi-kun couldn't make it. Have you talked to him? Maybe he can explain what happened."

"I know what happened, Dahlia-sama, and there's nothing to be done for it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have preparations to make." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine."

Mikazuki walked away before Dahlia could argue. He'd already let his emotions slip in front of her. Not that it was his fault. The fiery yet sweet-natured sage had a way of bringing out the truth in everyone. Her beautiful violet eyes had a way of rooting it out of even the staunchest of men.

Pushing it out of his mind, Mikazuki slid the tea house door open. He paused as he stepped into the room, the morning's sunlight illuminating the evidence of his failure. The cold incense and the melted candles were all signs of his ridiculous imaginings and wishful thinking. Fortunately, last night was eye-opening. After a night of tears and wallowing in self-pity, Mikazuki decided it was time to move on. And what better way to start then by cleaning up the mess before him and forgetting any of it ever happened.

Mikazuki left the door open, taking off his shoes and moving around the room to open the windows as well. The stale scent of the incense still hung heavy in the small space, but hopefully it would air out before Izo arrived. Next, Mikazuki gathered the candles, stuffing them into an empty sack he'd grabbed from the garden shed. Some of the candles were stuck to the counters and shelves, so it took some effort to scrape them off, but Mikazuki managed to get them all.

When he finished, he washed his hands using the water pump outside then knelt down to make the tea. He set the water to boil first then laid out the tea he'd chosen for his Master. There was Izo's favorite, of course, along with seven new ones Mikazuki had been working on for a few months. When approaching footsteps reached his ears, he assumed it was Izo.

"I have your blend right here, Master," Mikazuki said, sorting through the selection he'd laid out on the bamboo tray. "But in case you're feeling bold, I still have a sample of the tea you brought back from England. I've made some minor adjustment to the flavor, but I think you'll…"

Mikazuki glanced up, the smile on his face sliding to the floor. Kogitsune was kneeling where Izo should have been, a look of genuine curiosity on his handsome face.

"I'm feeling bold," Kogitsune replied. "Why don't we try that one?"

Mikazuki mouthed several responses, but none of them formed actual words. He looked down at the selection, back at Kogitsune, and then at the now closed tea house door.

"Dahlia decided she wanted a cup of tea as well, so Master says they'll come after dinner. I offered to take his place this morning. I even brought the cakes Cook baked."

"Why?" Mikazuki asked, proud of himself for managing to speak the one word question.

"Well, if you want me to be honest, I came for the cakes."

Mikazuki sucked his teeth in irritation. Kogitsune was obviously joking, but the Sword's response still irritated him.

"I'm only kidding," Kogitsune replied, giving Mikazuki an apologetic smile.

"I know," Mikazuki snapped, frustrated that he couldn't keep his emotions in check.

Seeing Kogitsune filled Mikazuki with complete and utter joy, but his shattered heart wouldn't allow him to process the feeling. He wanted to punch Kogitsune square in the jaw then kiss him right after. It didn't help that Kogitsune's ill-timed joke made Mikazuki want to cry and laugh at the same time. He was a mess, and now he was forced to pretend like he wasn't. As if the morning could get any worse…

"If you know I'm kidding, then why are you packing everything up?" Kogitsune asked, setting the cakes down. "After all the cleaning and prep you just did, it would be a shame for it to go to waste."

Mikazuki shook his head, putting the tea back into the ornate box. "It's alright," he said quickly. "I haven't actually started yet, so nothing's been wasted."

"Would it still be okay if we shared a cup? I don't have any chores this morning, so…"

"I don't have any tea," Mikazuki answered, cutting him off.

"But there's a whole box of tea right there," Kogitsune countered, pointing to the case Mikazuki was about to close.

"Yes, but I don't have any tea for _you_."

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it? Is it because of last night? If so, I can explain."

Mikazuki ground his teeth in quiet fury, taking a moment to steel his resolve. "It's not because of last night," he replied, his voice surprisingly calm as he reopened the box. "It's just… there's not a blend in here that I can serve you."

"Why not? I like tea as much as everyone else in the house. I'm sure we can find something. Here, let me take a look."

Kogitsune reached for the box, but before he could grab it, Mikazuki smacked his hand away. "Don't touch," Mikazuki hissed. "Please," he added, trying not to sound so rude.

"Okay, okay, take it easy," Kogitsune replied, rubbing his hand absently. "How about we try the European one you were talking about?"

"That one's for Master."

"Then how about one of the others?"

"Those are for Master as well."

Kogitsune frowned. "Are they all for Master?"

"These particular ones are," Mikazuki answered. "This one here is Master's favorite. Black tea with mint leaves. These," he continued, gesturing to the ones he'd pulled out earlier, "are blends I created with Master in mind. People change and so do their tastes, so I like to make sure I have a few options in reserve."

"O-kay," Kogitsune answered skeptically. "What about the ones in the box? Who are those for?"

Mikazuki sighed heavily, turning the case so Kogitsune could get a better look. "Everyone has their own flavor, so to speak. These," he explained, gesturing to the neatly organized display, "are already spoken for. See this one with the amber flecks? Those are hints of spice and orange; Tsuru-chan's favorite. And that one there with the tiny slivers of ginger; that's the only kind Yamabushi will drink. He takes it with a small dose of honey that I keep up there on the shelf. He says it calms his spirit. In truth, it calms his upset stomach."

"Too much of Cook's spicy food," Kogitsune chuckled.

"Precisely," Mikazuki said, laughing as well. "I tell him to take it easy on the stuff, but he never listens."

"That one looks interesting," Kogitsune said, pointing to a blend with tiny strips of dark purple.

"This one is Dahlia-sama's favorite. Black tea with vanilla extract and dried plum. It's an odd combination in my opinion, but she can never get enough." His smile turned nostalgic. "Tea with her is always enjoyable. The conversation is interesting and thought-provoking, and her opinions, honest and frank as they are, never cease to amaze."

Kogitsune nodded in agreement. "She's certainly a force to be reckoned with. Sometimes I wonder who's really in charge of the estate."

"You and me both," Mikazuki added with a chuckle.

"What about that one?" Kogitsune asked, pointing to a darker mix.

Mikazuki picked up the small pouch, taking a moment to inhale the scent. "This is Ishikiri's blend; rich assam with energizing hints of spice and citrus. He calls it the 'Gentleman's Blend,'" Mikazuki laughed. "Just before the tea is ready to be served, I add a bittersweet combination of chocolate and caramel to help balance the spice. The first sip is smooth in the beginning, but has a little kick at the end. It's perfect for an early morning start."

"So where's mine?' Kogitsune asked curiously.

Mikazuki sobered immediately, the moment of blissful euphoria shattering under the hammer of reality. The memory of his rejection was like a splash of cold water to the face, making the last few minutes of conversation utterly ridiculous. Kogitsune was just trying to be nice; a messenger sent to pass along Izo's change of plans. He cared nothing of tea flavors, and the only thing Mikazuki was doing now was making a bigger fool of himself.

"Like I said, I don't have a blend for you," Mikazuki replied, closing the case and locking it with the key around his neck.

"So the one you made last night wasn't my blend?"

Mikazuki moved to take the pot of water off the fire, hoping Kogitsune wouldn't notice the slight tremor in his hand.

"That blend was… it was no one's in particular," Mikazuki lied. "It was never tasted, so I'm not sure whose flavor it was."

"But you made it for me, right? Why?"

"Why do you care?" Mikazuki snapped, unable to keep the venom from his voice. "It's just tea."

Kogitsune reached out, taking the kettle from Mikazuki's hand and setting it back on the fire. "It's not _just_ tea," he defended. "Not to you. If I'd have known how important last night was, I would have been here."

"It doesn't matter," Mikazuki answered, moving to pick up the teapot again. "I got the hint, so you don't have to explain your absence."

This time Kogitsune grabbed Mikazuki's hand, holding it so he couldn't take the kettle off the fire.

"But I think an explanation is needed nonetheless," Kogitsune said in a gentle but insistent voice.

Mikazuki pulled his hand free, but he didn't make another move for the pot. "Let's not do this, ok? I know why you weren't here last night. I saw you come back with the others, and I… I saw you with that… that boy."

Kogitsune blinked in surprise and confusion, shaking his head. "It's not what you think, I swear. I can explain."

Mikazuki sighed in frustration. "I don't want you to explain. That's the point. You're not interested. I get it. I don't need a detailed synopsis of all the reasons why you're rejecting me."

"But I'm not rejecting you. If you'd be quiet for a second, I could tell you the truth."

"Give it a rest already! You don't have to… Wait. What?"

"I said I'm not rejecting you. I like you, Mikazuki. I've always liked you, it's just… you're so… well, _you_! You're arrogant and selfish, and most of the time down-right rude. Even when I think we're having a meaningful conversation, you end it with some ridiculous demand or snide remark."

"I do not!"

"You do, and you know it. I keep waiting for you to figure it out, but you're the most oblivious person I've ever met! You saunter around the house, spouting commands like you own the place. The others are used to it, so they let it go, but I refuse to—." Kogitsune paused mid-rant, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Whether you believe me or not, I wanted to be with you last night. More than anything."

"So why didn't you come?"

"Because you didn't ask! You barked out an order and assumed I'd obey. I'm not a dog! If you want something from me, ask! And when you do, at least try to be nice about it," he added with a frustrated huff. "I like you, Mikazuki. You're beautiful and smart, and you have this way about you that… draws me in. I want to be with you, but not unless you can treat me like an equal."

"But you're not my equal," Mikazuki protested, shaking his head in disbelief. "You're better than me in every way! You're smarter and stronger, and more charming than I could ever dream of being. Everyone loves you. The other Swords, the servants, even perfect strangers adore you! You walk into a room and it lights up! Suddenly people are smiling and laughing. Their worries seem to fade away, and it's all because of you." Mikazuki's gaze dropped to his lap. "You say I treat you like a dog, but I'm the one following you around like a puppy, begging for even the smallest shred of attention. I just… I just want to be near you. See your face, hold your hand…" He lifted his head, meeting Kogitsune's gaze once more. "Last night I was going to tell you the truth about… about how I feel."

Kogitsune swallowed anxiously. "And how do you feel?" he asked quietly.

Mikazuki bit his lip, trying to find the right words to say. There were no candles or incense, no soft moonlight to set the mood. The endless hours of preparation, days of practicing what he would say… all of it forgotten in this moment.

Mikazuki gave up on remembering his practiced speech. Wringing his hands nervously, he took a chance and spoke from his heart instead.

"Do you want to know why I chose that tea for you?" he asked, his gaze flitting from his lap to Kogitsune and back again.

"Very much," the male replied, his tone gentle and encouraging.

"It fits you perfectly," Mikazuki explained. "Or rather, it fits the _you_ I fell in love with it. The scent is wild and exotic; a shock to the senses when you first inhale its aroma. The Nilgiri tea is dominant, almost overpowering, but the touch of lemon helps ease its aggressiveness. The scent is exciting, and yet… sensual at the same time. And if you're patient," he added, closing his eyes in reminiscence. "If you let the scent wrap around you and fill your senses, you can almost taste the subtle hints of liquorice. Its flavor is frightfully delicate, but it's just enough to help counter the tea's bolder side. It's the perfect balance of fiery passion and cool serenity, laced with a little something sweet and playful." Mikazuki opened his eyes, smiling dreamily up at Kogitsune. "In essence, it's you…"

The kiss was so sudden it took Mikazuki three long seconds to realize their lips were touching. Shock and disbelief slammed into him, knocking the air from his lungs as swiftly as a kick to the stomach. He pulled away, pressing one hand to his fluttering stomach and one hand to Kogitsune's chest.

"Don't," he whispered in a trembling voice.

Kogitsune took hold of Mikazuki's wrist, gently moving it out of the way and leaning in for another kiss. "Don't what?" he asked in a quiet voice, nuzzling Mikazuki's cheek.

"Don't kiss me if it's not what you want," Mikazuki answered breathlessly, shoving Kogitsune away.

"Of course it's what I want. How can you think otherwise?"

"Is it pity?" Mikazuki hissed, grabbing the pot and throwing the water onto the ground. "Or are you just caught up in the moment?"

"Mikazuki, I wouldn't…"

"Is it really that easy for you?" Mikazuki demanded. "Just last night you were holding someone else in your arms! I make one ridiculous confession and suddenly I'm the one you want?"

"Listen to me," Kogitsune begged. "What you saw wasn't…"

Mikazuki climbed to his feet, putting out the fire before tucking his case of tea away. He wanted to kick himself for getting caught up in the moment. He'd exposed himself yet again, rambling on about tea and the like. How could he have forgotten that only last night, some other man had warmed Kogitsune's bed?

"I waited for you," Mikazuki bit out, his back to Kogitsune in a pathetic attempt hide his embarrassment. "I lit candles and everything," he snickered bitterly. "I'm such an idiot. I thought…" he shook his head in defeat. "I don't know what I thought."

Kogitsune wrapped his arms around Mikazuki's waist, pulling him close and holding him tightly against his towering frame. "I'm sorry," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Mikazuki's temple. "I should've been here. I wanted to spend last night with you, and I shouldn't have let me stupid pride get in the way of that. The guy you saw me with last night means nothing to me. He's one of Himiko-sama's new Swords. Me and the others met him in town last night. When we decided to come back here and have a few more drinks, and he asked to come along. That's it, I swear. Nothing else happened."

"Why was your arm around him?" Mikazuki asked weakly.

"I was drinking," Kogitsune replied helplessly, turning Mikazuki around in his arms so they were facing each other. "I get friendly after a few bottles of sake."

"So… you don't like him?"

"No," Kogitsune answered with a soft laugh, tucking a strand of hair behind Mikazuki's ear. "It's always been you, Mikazuki. Only you."

"Even though I treat you like a dog?" Mikazuki murmured, his gaze dropping to the ground in shame.

"I didn't mean that," Kogitsune answered apologetically. "I shouldn't have been so harsh."

"No, you're right," Mikazuki said guilty. "I can hear the way I talk to you, and… and I know that I shouldn't, but I… I can never stop myself. I don't know how to act around you. It's easier to make demands than risk the chance of you rejecting me. Last night was going to be different though. I was going to confess to you properly. It was supposed to be special. I wanted to… to…" Mikazuki's words trailed off.

"Ask me again," Kogitsune whispered, taking Mikazuki's chin and tilting his head upward. "Ask me to have tea with you."

Mikazuki's heart stuttered through several beats as he stared into Kogitsune's crimson gaze. "R-right now? But the water, a-and the fire… I'd have to—."

"Ask me," Kogitsune repeated, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the corner of Mikazuki's lips.

"Um, I-I think I have some tea you might like," Mikazuki answered breathlessly. "S-sit down and I'll…"

"Try again," Kogitsune replied, the corner of his mouth lifting in a half smile. "This time, _ask_ me."

"W-would you, uh… l-like some tea?"

Kogitsune shook his head. "No, thank you," he answered, nipping Mikazuki's bottom lip with one of his fangs. "I'm not in the mood for tea right now."

Mikazuki's knees went weak, his body seeming to melt into the hollow of Kogitsune's large frame.

"Wh-what… what do you want?" Mikazuki asked, titling his head back, desperately hoping for another kiss.

Mikazuki held his breath, waiting for Kogitsune's reply. And when their lips came together in a passionate and all-consuming kiss, all he could was hold on.

"I want you," Kogitsune murmured, his hands working to remove layer after layer of Mikazuki's clothing.

"H-here?" Mikazuki asked between passionate kisses. "Now?"

"I can't wait," Kogitsune answered in a pained voice, working to remove his own garments.

"But it's the middle of the morning, someone might…"

Mikazuki's sentence ended on a sudden kiss, his moan caught by the warmth of Kogitsune's mouth.

"Let them see," Kogitsune whispered, leaving a trail of kisses down the length of Mikazuki's body.

"What if, Master…"

Kogitsune's head disappeared between Mikazuki's thighs, all further protests silenced when the slick heat of his mouth wrapped around Mikazuki's length.

Mikazuki lost all sense of balance, falling back against the wall for support. Taking advantage of this, Kogitsune lifted his lover's leg and hooked it over his shoulder. With Kogitsune's strong arms supporting his trembling frame, Mikazuki let himself indulge. Closing his eyes, his head fell back against the wall, his pleasure taking over completely.

"Mmm, like that," Mikazuki moaned sweetly, lacing his fingers through Kogitsune's silken locks and forcing his cock down the male's throat. "Take it deeper…"

Kogitsune gagged and choked, the muscles of his throat contracting uncontrollably around Mikazuki's cock. Even then, Kogitsune didn't stop. The male seemed to feed off Mikazuki's pleasure, his own desire growing by the second.

"I'm... cumming," Mikazuki gasped, his nails digging into Kogitsune's scalp as his orgasm rushed forward.

He came long and hard, emptying every drop of his seed into Kogitsune's greedy mouth. Mikazuki would have collapsed if not for Kogitsune's support, so he was grateful when the male lowered him gently to the ground.

Kogitsune spit the remnants of Mikazuki's cum from his mouth and into his hand. He licked his lips as if to savor Mikazuki's taste, his smile one of self-satisfaction. Mikazuki could hardly focus, tremors of his orgasm still rippling through his body.

"Kogi, I… I can't…" Mikazuki mumbled incoherently, his legs falling open as Kogitsune ran his calloused hand across the inside of his soft thigh.

"Relax," Kogitsune murmured, stroking Mikazuki's taunt stomach comfortingly. "We're not done yet."

Mikazuki tried to speak again, but when Kogitsune's cum-covered finger slid into his tight hole, his words flitted from his mind. There was a whisper of pain, followed by an explosion of pleasure. Mikazuki's eyes fluttered open, his hips lifting off the ground as Kogitsune's finger delved deeper and deeper.

"Your body's incredible," Kogitsune murmured, his gaze filled with scarcely controlled desire. "So soft and wet," he added, biting his lip as he slid in a second finger.

Mikazuki reached between his legs, grabbing Kogitsune's wrist as he tried to force the Sword's fingers deeper.

"What is it, lover?" Kogitsune asked, his tone slightly amused. "Is it not enough? Do you want more?"

Kogitsune emphasized the question by nudging Mikazuki's legs wider and sliding in a third finger. The weight of Kogitsune's body sat heavy between his legs, causing a sliver of anticipation to coil tightly in Mikazuki's belly.

"Not… enough…" Mikazuki gasped, to desperate to be ashamed of how wanton he sounded. "More..."

Kogitsune let Mikazuki's desire build, watching eagerly as tears of frustration leaked from the corner of his pale blue eyes. The more Mikazuki panted and begged, the more excited Kogitsune became. And more excited Kogitsune got, the more his control started to slip.

Suddenly Kogitsune's fingers were gone, leaving Mikazuki feeling cold and empty. He whimpered in protest, his second orgasm slipping from his grasp. He was about to verbalize his frustration when Kogitsune pull him up and into his arms. Instinctively, Mikazuki wrapped his legs around Kogitsune's waist, shivering as the male slid his hands up his back.

"Are you scared?" Kogitsune asked in raspy voice, his eyes locked on Mikazuki's red-kissed lips.

Mikazuki shook his head, unable to hide his impatience.

"Then why are you shaking?"

"Because I want more," Mikazuki murmured.

Kogitsune reached between his legs, taking hold of his rock hard length and stroking it leisurely. "Is this what you want?" he asked, pressing a kiss to Mikazuki's chin as his other reached around to cup Mikazuki's bottom.

"Y-yes," Mikazuki whispered breathily.

"Ask for it," he demanded softly, his finger rubbing Mikazuki's dripping hole.

"Give it to me," Mikazuki pleaded.

"I said _ask_ for it." Kogitsune commanded, popping Mikazuki hard on the ass.

Mikazuki bit his bottom lip, his gaze flitting down to Kogitsune's massive cock and then back up again. He leaned in for kiss, hoping to reignite their passion, but Kogitsune dodged it with a seductive smile.

"I thought you liked me," Mikazuki pouted. "Don't you want me?"

"I do," Kogitsune murmured, flicking Mikazuki's bottom lip with his tongue. "I want you so badly, I could cum just looking at you."

"Then why won't you hold me?"

"Because I want to hear you ask for it," Kogitsune replied, grabbing Mikazuki's cock and stroking them in unison.

Kogitsune leaned in, licking his lips in anticipation of a kiss, but when Mikazuki moved in to press their lips together, the male pulled away.

"Ask for it." Kogitsune commanded.

Mikazuki dropped his head, his frustration melting away as Kogitsune's hand moved up and down on their cocks.

"I want it," Mikazuki pleaded, cupping Kogitsune's face and pressing a light kiss to his lips. "Will you… will you put it inside me?"

Kogitsune lifted Mikazuki by the hips, taking his cock and positioning it at Mikazuki's entrance. "Say please," Kogitsune whispered, nipping his lover's ear lobe. "Say please, and I'll…"

"Please," Mikazuki gasped, thrusting himself down onto the male's cock.

Kogitsune bit back a curse, gripping Mikazuki's hips so tightly his fingertips would no doubt leave bruises. It took several long moments before Kogitsune's breathing returned to normal, but whatever restraint he'd managed to maintain was completely gone. Wrapping one hand around the back of Mikazuki's neck, he forced Mikazuki so far down on his cock that he buried the throbbing length to the hilt.

"That's what you wanted, right?" Kogitsune taunted, enjoying the way Mikazuki couldn't quite catch his breath. "To feel me inside you?"

"So... deep…" Mikazuki breathed, desperately clinging to his lover's broad shoulders.

Kogitsune smiled wickedly. "Oh, but I can go deeper…"

 ** _A few months later…_**

Mikazuki looked around the tea house, making sure everything was perfect. He set the water to boil then raced out the door and down the garden path. He was cutting it close, but if he timed it just right then…

"Kogi-kun!"

Kogitsune turned at the sound of his name, smiling widely when he saw Mikazuki running towards him. He said a quick word to Nihongou who was heading into the house with him, then turned back to Mikazuki.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked, smiling down at Mikazuki's flushed face.

"I came to invite you down for tea. If you're not busy, would you like to join me?'

"Right now?" he asked.

Mikazuki's smile faltered, but he tried not to show his disappointment. "N-no, it doesn't have to be now," he replied. "We can do it later, it's fine."

Kogitsune's expression softened as he took Mikazuki's hand and brought it to his lips for a quick kiss.

"I'd love to have tea with you. Give me a sec, okay? I told Nihongou that I'd go into town with him for lunch."

"You don't have to cancel your plans," Mikazuki insisted. "I should've told you sooner. It's alright, really."

"It's no problem," Kogitsune replied, dropping a quick kiss on Mikazuki's forehead before turning towards the house. "I'd rather spend the afternoon with my beautiful lover than that ugly oaf."

"Hey, I heard that," Nihongou shouted through the transparent screen.

Kogitsune winked at Mikazuki before going to exchange a few words with the towering Yari. Mikazuki wrung his hands nervously as he waited, unable to shake the feeling that Kogitsune was simply indulging him again.

Of late, Mikazuki had made a conscious effort to be more polite. It was rough in the beginning, but over the past few months, Mikazuki had gotten significantly better. It helped that Kogitsune denied him nothing; his answer to Mikazuki's every request above and beyond a simple yes. It was too good to be true, but Mikazuki was too in love and too terrified to question how wonderful things were. So he did the only thing he could do. He made tea.

"You ready?"

Mikazuki jumped in surprise, smiling up at Kogitsune to hide his anxiety. "Yep. I can't wait until you taste this new blend I created. It took forever to find the ingredients again, but I think it turned out well. N-not that I've tried it yet," he added, realizing he was starting to ramble, but unable to stop. "I made it for us. Well, it's for you, but it's for us to drink together. You should never drink tea alone, so I…"

Kogitsune laughed, taking hold of Mikazuki's hand as they strolled down the path together. "I'm sure it's delicious," he said, squeezing it gently. "I can't wait to taste it."

Mikazuki blushed furiously, his heart pounding. After all the sexual boundaries they crossed within the confines of their bedroom, it was amazing that the simple act of holding Kogitsune's hand still made him feel like a teenager in love for the first time.

When they reached the tea house, the water was already boiling. Kogitsune took his normal spot, observing in silence as Mikazuki prepared the tea.

"I love watching you," Kogitsune said, smiling when he caught sight of the blush in Mikazuki's cheeks. "Everything you do is like some kind of ancient dance. The way your hands move. The way your head tilts to the side as you work. I could spend forever like this with you."

Mikazuki swallowed shyly, his hand trembling as he poured the first cup. Kogitsune didn't seem to notice. Not even when he handed Kogitsune the glass.

"The aroma is amazing," Kogitsune remarked, blowing on the liquid to cool it. "Is this the tea from India? Did Master purchase more?"

"He did, and it is," Mikazuki answered. "Well, it's kind of the same tea. I used it as a base again, but added a couple of flavors I know you'll like. It's different from the first one I made, but I think this blend suits you better."

Kogitsune took a sip, his expression filling Mikazuki absolute joy. The flash of surprise and elation on Kogitsune's face made all the time and effort worth it.

"This… this is really, really good," Kogitsune said, closing his eyes as he took another sip. "No, it's better than good. It's incredible! I knew you had a talent, but this…! What's in it?"

"I'm not telling," Mikazuki replied, smiling secretively over his cup at Kogitsune. "I never tell anyone the ingredients of their tea."

"But you told me what was in Dahlia-sama's tea. Ishikiri and Yamabushi's, too."

"Yes, but that's not _your_ tea."

Kogitsune's eyes narrowed. "If I can guess, will you tell me?"

"Maybe," Mikazuki answered sheepishly.

"Pour me another cup then," Kogitsune smirked. "Let's see how good you really are."

About an hour later, Kogitsune was no closer to guessing the ingredients of his tea than he'd been when he started. However, over the course of that hour, Kogitsune had managed to sidle closer to Mikazuki until they were practically nose to nose.

"I give up," Kogitsune conceded, taking his and Mikazuki's cup and setting them off to the side. "You've stumped me."

"But you were so close," Mikazuki chuckled softly. "Especially there at the end."

Kogitsune shook his head in amused defeat, cupping Mikazuki's cheek and running his thumb gently across his cheekbone. "Thank you," he whispered, his tone filled with genuine gratitude. "I have to say, I was starting to wonder when you'd make my blend."

"You were waiting for me to make it?"

"Of course I was. Everyone else has one except for me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous."

"Jealous? I don't believe you."

"Well, you should," Kogitsune replied, his voice taking on a serious tone. "I feel like everyone else has this… piece of you; this special connection that I would never have."

"That's ridiculous!" Mikazuki exclaimed. "I love you. You're the only person I want to be with! Ishikiri, Yamabushi, and all the others, they're just friends."

"Say that again," Kogitsune said suddenly.

"They're just friends, I swear."

"No," Kogitsune said, reaching out to cup Mikazuki's other cheek. "The part when you said you loved me. I've only heard you say it once. That day when we first…" Kogitsune swallowed, trying to hide his desire and excitement. "Say it again."

"I love you, Kogitsunemaru. I love you so much that, if you ask me to, I'll never make tea for anyone else but you again."

"You'd do that for me?"

"This," he said, gesturing to the case of tea, "is all I can do to show you how much I care. I want it to be special. Something just for us."

"Tea for two," Kogitsune said with a smile. "Just me and you."

Mikazuki laughed softly, twirling a strand of Kogitsune's hair around his finger. "Just me and you," he repeated.

"I love you, too," Kogitsune continued. "And as long as I've been waiting to hear you say those words, you'd think I would have said them myself."

"You don't need to say it. Every time you look at me, I can see it in your eyes."

Kogitsune brushed his thumb across Mikazuki's lips. "I know how much all this means to you and I would never take it away. I'll just have to learn how to share you is all."

Mikazuki smiled, leaning in to give Kogitsune a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for sharing."

"Don't thank me yet," Kogitsune winked, pulling Mikazuki closer. "I'm still a jealous man, so I can't make any promises that I'll always behave."

"Good, 'cause I like it when you misbehave."

"Is that so?" Kogitsune asked, untying the obi holding Mikazuki's yukata closed.

"Mmhmm," Mikazuki sighed, leaning back so Kogitsune could feather kisses down his neck and across his collarbone. "I have a soft spot for naughty foxes."

Kogitsune's laughter rumbled deep in his chest, the vibration rippling through Mikazuki's body. He shivered in anticipation as Kogitsune tugged the yukata off, gasping softly when his lover's hand slipped between his legs.

"Tell me you love me again," Kogitsune whispered, wrapping his fingers around Mikazuki's cock and stroking it slowly.

Mikazuki moaned sweetly, threading his fingers through Kogitsune's snow white locks. "I'll tell you every second of everyday for the rest of our lives," he murmured, staring deeply into Kogitsune's fiery gaze. "I'll say it until you tire of hearing the words. But," he added, straddling Kogitsune's lap and pulling the Sword so close their lips were only inches away. "Only if you ask me nicely..."

 **The End~**


End file.
